Sleeping Dragon
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: This story is Dedicated to my friend CrypticSunDragon... InuKag. Don't read if you are not a MAJOR Kikyou basher. Inu and Kag are to be married. Neither want it, but both fall in love unknowingly.
1. Meetings

Silver Ame: HI AGAIN! THIS IS A REALLY LONG STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Dragon  
  
Meetings  
  
~*~  
  
"Father No!"  
  
"Kagome! You will do it!"  
  
"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!"  
  
Now Kagome's face was shining with tears. He felt so guilty. She had to go and leave. To go and marry a man she didn't even know.  
  
But first she had to become a woman. If she passed the test, she would leave and bear an heir for the prince of the land Shikon no Tama. Their land of Japanalan had to unless they wanted war.  
  
The king had to have her move on. She needed to become a woman. If she didn't...The death sentence would be sent.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome still silently tearing in the darkness pulled her black cloak tighter. Right now she needed to be strong. She was going to take the test and become a woman. A woman of stature, and the wife of a greedy, jerkish, filthy, prince. A spoiled, nasty, horriable prince.  
  
As Kagome shut her eyes she imagined her self playing in the den with a little boy. A snotty prince walk in and demand dinner. She just about barfed at the thought.  
  
As her carriage and horses walked up to the test. She blinked back more tears. She would do this. She had to. She would do it if it would kill her.  
  
~*~  
  
b "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" /b  
  
"YES! YOU WILL!"  
  
"I will not marry some snotty princess!!!"  
  
"YOU WILL!"  
  
"REMEMBER KIKYOU!"  
  
Both men shuddered.  
  
"YES! BUT SHE'S DIFFERENT!"  
  
"I WILL NOT!"  
  
"YOU WILL So!"  
  
Taiyashio was yelling at his youngest son. He could never see his father's way. His son needed to marry this girl. He needed an heir. It was a had to do kind of a thing. Other wise they would have to go to war.  
  
"I will not marry some spoiled castle brat!"  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
With that Inu Yasha stormed out of the room with Taiyashio steaming in the study behind him. This was just so hard!  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha had just stormed out of his fathers study. He would not marry some girl like that. Kikyou was an absolute horror. Every one hated her, but she would not go away. Thank god that Naraku Prince of the land Miasma caught her eye.  
  
He shivered. He hated that spoiled brat. He shivered more intensly. He had always had bad luck with women. Demonesses hated him, human's were to scared, and Kikyou was a bitch. She was a miko so she lived as long as hanyous.  
  
Inu Yasha walked out of the castle and up to his carriage to begin his journey to the test. As he stepped into the richly decorated carriage it began to roll.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed quietly as she stepped into the carriage. She didn't every want to take this stupid test. She hated the thought of leaving home and living somewhere else.  
  
As she rode in the carriage her eyes slowly drooped shut.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as the carriage bounced to a stop.  
  
'Oh...were here already....'  
  
As Kagome stepped delicately out of the carriage she shivered. It was a blustery day and she had forgotten to bring a bigger coat. As she looked around to the cages were the test was kept she shivered in fear.  
  
The dragons in the cages seemed angry at getting kept up in a cage.  
  
As a coat dropped onto her back her eyes widened. As she turned she was captivated by the most beautiful golden eyes every seen.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stretched as he stepped roughly out of his carriage. He scented the air. It would rain later in the day. Threaded through the beautiful scent of rain he smelled the scent of rain itself with a hint of roses.  
  
He just about fell over at the wonderful scent. As he looked toward the carrier of such a beautiful scent. The girl...no woman was...KIKYOU! No...She was different. She had a MUCH more beautiful scent then fruits! BLEAH!  
  
This young woman...no....full GROWN woman was different. She shivered while looking to the test dragons. She shivered again looking to the sky. He walked over and dropped his coat on her back.  
  
She looked up into his eyes for thanks and he was entranced by the stormy blue of this woman's gaze.  
  
~*~  
  
The two stood unmovingly. Until the woman reached a hand up and touched one fo the hanyou's ears.  
  
"Sorry! There just sooo...."  
  
"Ugly, pathetic, stupid-"  
  
"NO! ....there cute....." The woman said blushing cutely.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Inu Yasha sat there looking at this woman. She wasn't afraid of him. She was looking at his hair intently as he stared at her intently.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kagome.... Yours?"  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"Hi! Would you walk with me? I'm sorta afraid to do the test...."  
  
"Sure...nothing better to do."  
  
As the two walked down to the large arena they talked. "So...how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 23...You?"  
  
"I'm 21."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"...."  
  
"Ummm...Inu Yasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What kind do you think you'll be getting?"  
  
"I really have no clue."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
The two stepped in with a couple others that where taking the test. Only noble men, ladies, masters, and mistresses were allowed to take the test. It was only proper. Most were stuck up, but you sometimes found the right one.  
  
As the two stood back to back as the dragons circled. A few people were killed out right. They were to snobbish. As one of the dragons came up to Kagome, sniffed her then nudged her with it's snout.  
  
It had chosen this girl. Another came to Inu Yasha and did the same.  
  
Kagome's dragon was a bluish silver color. The wings of pure silver, and the mane of feathers a light white. It's claws shockingly white, and it's teeth white. Her eyes were a glittering storm blue like her masters. Her scales were a shimmering silver blue color that was soft to the look.  
  
Inu Yasha's chooser was male. He was the same only his colors where a crimson red scales, white teeth, black claws, and a mane of spikes that were a deep orange. The wings were also a deep orange. His eyes burned golden like his masters.  
  
As both clambered aboard there dragon's each waved good bye and flew in oppisate directions.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome contemplated her knew steed, pet, friend, and protector. She had named her dragon Hyoushin. It meant Ice Quake but she just called her Shin. Shin was very pleased with her new master, but was saddened by the leaving of the dragon she loved. That crimson colored one. She loved him even if he was a bit rough.  
  
As Kagome pulled her coat closer to her self for warmth she realized something.  
  
'GAH! I still have Inu Yasha's coat! Whoops!'  
  
Kagome giggled. He was really cute, she wished her soon to be husband would be like that.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha rode atop Gouka. It meant Hell's Flame but Gouka liked it. He had always been up to a strong willed master that was ready to fight. He hated those sissy's that were like.  
  
'Ahhh...so pretty!'  
  
He only didn't hate it when that icey colored dragon said that to him in dragon speech. If he hadn't already been red would have blushed.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Inu Yasha cursed as he remembered that his jacket was still with that Kagome girl. He needed it back It was his fathers. He would have to get it later. He was almost home any how.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"How was the test?"  
  
"Good...no thanks to you..."  
  
Kagome shot her father an evil glare.  
  
"Well...what is the dragon's name?"  
  
"It's Hyoushin. I call her Shin."  
  
"Oh...I see. Well Kyoto should like her."  
  
"Your such a pervert dad. My dragon would most defiantly hate Kyoto."  
  
"Now, now. Kyoto isn't that bad, are you Kyoto?"  
  
Her father's dragon nodded it's head.  
  
"Now. Why don't you and Shin go take a bath."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
As Kagome's dragon shrunk to it's portable size they walked into the castle that was their home.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha sat in his bedroom contemplating that strange girl Kagome. She seemed very fragile, but very strong. Her scent entranced him. He scented the air as if he were scenting Kagome. When his nostrils were invaded by a scent he sat quickly up.  
  
"Kikyou. What do you want?"  
  
Kikyou's fruit scent made him want to gag. He hated fruit. Especially cherries. BLEAH! As he sat there Kikyou trounced in. As usual he saw her wearing a slutty robe with its top almost fully undone.  
  
"KO-INU!!!! I have waited so long for you!"  
  
"Go away. I am not receiving company."  
  
"Oh but honey! What about pleasurable company?"  
  
She said this while rubbing her heat against his leg. Usually he would react the smallest bit, but today he was just a statue. He pushed her away and angrily spoke.  
  
"KIKYOU! OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"  
  
He roared. He felt murderous. This freak was always doing this! He hated her!  
  
As Kikyou flounced out again promising to return later that night he sighed and bashed his head into a wall repeatedly.  
  
"Stupid. *bash* Kikyou. *bash* Stupid. *bash* Kikyou. *bash* Stupid. *bash* Kikyou. *bash* Stupid. *bash* Kikyou. *bash* "  
  
When Inu Yasha's head was successfully bashed he sat down, and promptly fell into a deep unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome screamed and woke up she panted for oxygen.  
  
'Oh my god. That was horriable.'  
  
She had seen worms. Lots of them. They were every were. She was deathly frightened of them. As she silently got out of bed and slipped her feet into her slippers.  
  
As she padded down the hall to the kitchen she heard a noise. As she went to investigate in the storage room she was surprised to see the head cook Hojo rummaging through the silver ware drawer. The real silver to. As she was about to speak, he slipped a couple forks and a knife into his pocket.  
  
Kagome became enraged. This boy was stealing from there house.  
  
"HOJO!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAH! L-lady Kagome! I was just...uh-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it! Your stealing from us!"  
  
"I wasn't! I was just...."  
  
"OUT! I fire you!"  
  
"NO! Please! Give me another chance!"  
  
"No. Out."  
  
Kagome's voice was icy cold.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
As Hojo scampered away Kagome continued on his merry way to the kitchen to get a mid night snack.  
  
~*~  
  
Silver Ame: HI GUYS! CrypticDragonSun? I dedicate this story to you. For you to be so kind to me, and to be able to put up with me. I know I can be hyper but thanks for every thing!  
  
Inu Yasha: AWWWWWWW! SO CUTE!  
  
Kagome: SIT INU YASHA! 


	2. Picnic and Hunting

Silver Ame: I'm really sorry about being gone guys but go read my story Cutting before you flame me about how long you waitied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sleeping Dragon Meeting in the park ~*~ Kagome sat up from her long nap and she was about to go investigate to see if Hojo really left. She used to think he was cute but now he was just annoying.  
  
As Kagome went to the kitchen she got an idea.  
  
"Hey Kaede!"  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome?"  
  
"I want to go on a picnic today, then hunt a little later! Can you pack me something to eat?"  
  
"I will Lady. It would take 15 minutes, shower, and dress and it will be ready."  
  
"Thanks Kaede!"  
  
Kaede was the head cook, and she was also the baby sitter for her when she was younger and now her twin brothers Sota, and Shippou.  
  
As she was walking down the hall way she saw Shippou crying.  
  
"Shippou! Shippou! Are you alright?"  
  
"Ka-ka-kagome! Daddys being mean!"  
  
Kagome stood up and glared. Shippou was actually adopted but he was like real family. Her father never liked him because of that and that he was a kitsune.  
  
"Father.... LEAVE SHIPPOU ALONE!"  
  
"Fine. Stop yelling at the king!"  
  
"I'll do what ever I want!"  
  
"No you wont!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
  
"I'M GOING HUNTING!"  
  
"THEN GO!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Kagome left in a huff. She and her father never really got along. She rather talk with her mother, or her grandfather.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome walked through the palace with her meal and arrows at her side she went to the front gate. Hyoushin turned her normal size and went ahead  
  
. Kagome grabbed a hold of her feathers and they began to run. Hyoushin was the size of a large horse and they were running full out and were faster then any normal horse could go.  
  
Kagome laughed in delight as the trees, and dear sped by. She watched the lake come closer as they ran. Shin stopped suddenly and Kagome was thrown. Kagome flipped in the air and landed on her feet laughing. She stroked Shin and started to set out there picnic. As Kagome gave a good sized ham to the now 3 foot long dragon, Shin ravonesly tore into the meal.  
  
Kagome sat herself down and began to eat her own sandwiches when she felt an odd breeze at her neck. She looked up and saw a monster  
  
. ~*~  
  
Inu Yasha woke up to the most horrendus smell ever scented. He rolled over to find the slut in his bed. He yelled quite loudly then.  
  
"GET! THE! FUCK! OUT! OF! MY! BED! KIKYOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!"  
  
"Ack! Alright honey bumpkins! I will come back thou!"  
  
"GO SCREW NARAKU WITCH!"  
  
"Already have!"  
  
She trounced out of the room trying to sing but sounded like a dying duck.  
  
"OH my god do I hate her!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha was fuming and he rolled out of bed onto the floor with a flump. As he sat up with his disheveld hair. As he sat up moaning he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
~*~  
  
Later he went to find his brother and told his that he was going to be out for the day.  
  
"Just be back by 7:30 PM. We have to go to that stupid castle and get you married."  
  
"Woop de doo..." As Inu Yasha walked away from his brother's office he smiled softly. He loved his brother and he usually didn't show it. They were very close ever since their father died.  
  
((hey guys! In the last chapter I said there parents died, and that their father was arguing about marrying Inu Yasha. Pretend that was Sesshoumaru arguing with him alright? Sorry! Heeeheee! Back to the story!))  
  
As Inu Yasha packed him, and his dragon some lunch they set of to go hunt a bit and then return to get married to some snotty princess.  
  
~*~  
  
As Inu Yasha and Gouka raced along the ground Inu Yasha caught that girl's scent again..  
  
'Cool! She's hear to!'  
  
As Inu Yasha spied her, he watched her feed her dragon, then start to eat her self. Finding this amuseing Inu Yasha went and snuck up on her back while telling his dragon to keep the other silent telepathicly.  
  
As Gouka's nose was basically in her hair she turned feeling his breathe. She almost screamed if she hadn't seen Inu Yasha.  
  
"INU YASHA!!"  
  
She screeched as birds flew from the trees with fright.  
  
"AAAAH! Not so loud wench!"  
  
"Don't call me that. And WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT!"  
  
"I was just having fun bitch."  
  
"I'll ignore that. Don't do it again....." "...."  
  
"....."  
  
Both sat in silence as they stared at each other.  
  
"Join me for lunch Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
As Inu Yasha leapt from Gouka onto the blanket on the ground he took his Ramen out and began to stuff it down his throught.  
  
"Eeewwww....eat slowly!"  
  
"No way wench!"  
  
"Don't call me that.....and what's your dragon's name?"  
  
"It's Gouka. It means Hell's fire."  
  
"Fitting name! And mine is Hyoushin! I call her Shin! It means Ice Quake!"  
  
"....cool."  
  
As they sat for a moment Kagome gasped.  
  
"OH! I forgot! I have your jacket and it's back at my home! I'll get it to you after I'm done hunting okay?"  
  
"Alright! I love to hunt! You do to?"  
  
"Yep!" "Alright! Lets' go together okay!?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
As the two set of they began the hunt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah! Inu Yasha! You scared it away again!"  
  
"No I didn't wench! Your loud breathing did!"  
  
"You...you...MEANIE!!"  
  
"Meanie?! HA! What a sad excuse for an insult!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
As Inu Yasha was laughing Kagome quickly set her bow and then shot at something behind him. He stopped laughing and gasped.  
  
"What the flying fuck was that for?!"  
  
"Look!"  
  
Kagome cheerfully pointed out something behind him.  
  
"Oh....OH! Hey look! Girlie girl shot a dear!"  
  
InuYasha stated sarcasticly.  
  
"Hey! At least I got one!" Kagome cheered and went over to it pulling out a skinning knife. She started to skin the animal. As she skinned it Inu Yasha watched her and thought to himself.  
  
'Most girls would pass out at the sight of blood! She's different. Wonder what kinda royalty she is for having a dragon.'  
  
"Hey Kagome?"  
  
"Hey what?"  
  
"What....what kinda royalty are you to have a dragon?"  
  
"I'm a princess."  
  
"O..WHAT!"  
  
"I told you! I'm a princess!"  
  
"Oh....of what land?"  
  
"Of -HOLY SHIT! I GOT TO GET HOME!"  
  
She yelled at the setting sun. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as well.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Both raced towards there dragons and they flew off. Kagome carrying the deer, and Inu Yasha just trying not to think of his angry brother.  
  
~*~  
  
"INU YASHA! IT'S TIME TO GO!"  
  
"COMING STUPID! COMING!"  
  
Inu Yasha came bounding down the stairs wearing a formal Male's Kimono. Like Sesshoumaru's only it was red and black. Sesshoumaru was wearing his normal one and they both looked great.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome came down. He hair in a perfect bun with a couple of strands hanging in her face. She was wearing a black dress to her feet with basacilly no back. The front showed a medium amount of cleavage and their was a dragon design curled orninetly around it. She smiled and waited for her dreaded future husband.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: I FINALLY UPDATED!  
  
Inu Yasha: *yawns* Yeah, we had a nice vacation didn't we Kagome? *nudge nudge* *smirk*  
  
Kagome: PERVERT! *blushes*  
  
Inu Yasha: AAAAH! MAD PREGNANT LADY ON THE LOOSE!  
  
Kagome: I'M PREGNANT! YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Silver: ^ ^' 


	3. HIM HER!

Silver: I'm getting back into the mood of writing! All hail me!!  
  
Inu Yasha: No.  
  
Kagome: Uh oh....  
  
Silver: *sniff, Sniff* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Kagome: Shit...  
  
Silver: MEANIE!! *crying*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Dragon  
  
HIM!/HER!  
  
~*~  
  
"You look great Kagome!" Applauded Kagome's father.  
  
"Thanks Daddy...So...what is my new husbands name?"  
  
"Well...It's either going to be In- AH! There here!" Inturpupting himself her father had his guards throw open the doors, and gates to the castle.  
  
As her father welcomed the still cloaked guests he smiled greedily..."Do you have the dowry?"  
  
"Hai, sir. We have the dowry."  
  
As the mystery's voice...(not really but hey!) Brought out a casket that his large wind, and poison dragon was caring. The casket was opened and jewels of large magnificence were pulled from it.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the colors and she just barely hung onto the thread of sanity that told her to stay away from shiny objects.As Kagome demurly walked towards the pair of  
  
'Demons! The both of them! How odd that my husband should be demon!' she thought to herself.  
  
Kagome slid her own cloak back and was surprised when the slightly shorter figure tripped and almost fell from surprise.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha had been flying for about half an hour when Sesshoumaru called him to put on his cloak so that the King, and hid daughter would not look apon there faces yet. Sesshoumaru had the dowry in his dragon's claws.  
  
(Hey! It's me Silver! Just to let you know! Kagome's mother has died...sorry, just her pappy, and also the men give the dowry's to the women of this time because there are so few. I'll explain later what happened to all us females out there...)  
  
As Inu Yasha saw the castle he smelt something familiar waft by his nose but he shook his head and disreagarded it as some plant he'd scented before.  
  
As Inu and Sessh neared the castle Inu Yasha began to get a strange feeling about this place. It was like he had been to it before. As they neared the ground Inu Yasha jumped of as well as Sesshoumaru. The gates and doors were thrown open on their arival.  
  
'God...I hope it's someone pretty. Not like Kikyou....ewwwwwwwww...definantely NOT.' As Inu Yasha stepped into the castle he was hit with a familiar scent again. This time stronger, before he could recongnize it the king stepped out and began to talk.  
  
"Do you have the dowry?"  
  
'Greedy little bastard ain't he...' thought Inu Yasha to himself. Just along the same lines as Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hai, sir. We have the dowry." Came Sesshoumaru's icy voice. As Inu looked around boredly he noticed a shadow against the stairs. As it began to decend his eyes widened and he tripped over his robe while trying not to jump back.  
  
~*~  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Yelled Kagome and Inu Yasha at the same time pointing at each other.  
  
"Your the princess?!" Yelled Inu Yasha throwing down the hood part of his robe.  
  
"Good god! I have to marry YOU!? Jesus above!"  
  
"Not like I want it wench!"  
  
"DOG BREATH! Don't call me that!"  
  
"Dog breath? You still need to come up with better excuses...."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
As the king and Sesshoumaru watched the young pair argue, Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"I think they would make a great couple...would not you sir?" Asked Sesshoumaru of the king.  
  
"Indeed I do....How odd.....AN AFFAIR! Oh my precious daughter! You had an affair with your husband!" Shouted the king randomly.  
  
Every one stopped talking and just stared at him.  
  
....  
  
"EWWWW! AN AFFAIR WITH HIM! GROSS!!!"  
  
"Not like I want to do THAT with you either human!"  
  
"Oh go and chase a ball meanie!"  
  
"Oh no! I'm a meanie! How MEAN!" Inu Yasha mocked Kagome.  
  
Furious with unspoken rage she stormed upstairs while leaving behind the dowry.  
  
"Well don't just sit there Inu. Bring her, the dowry." stated Sesshoumaru softly.  
  
"No. I will not marry her." he stuck his nose up in the 'feh' position.  
  
"You'd rather marry Kikyou?" asked Sesshoumaru with a single raised brow.  
  
Shuddering and muttering Inu Yasha picked up the chest as he shuddered some more thinking about marrying Kikyou.  
  
"Stupid bitch. I hate her. I hate her so much. I guess Kagome's better. Kikyou is such a whore. She's always throwing her self at me. I hope Kagome won't. Jesus christ. I hate Kikyou."  
  
mummbling to himself he knocked on a door on which Kagome's scent was strongest. He didn't get an answer, so thinking that she was sleeping he opened it and instantly regretted it.  
  
Upon walking in he saw Kagome curled up in an indoor springs slowly lathering herself with soap and didn't see or hear Inu Yasha knock or enter. InuYasha slowly tried to take his eyes of her chest,  
  
but just ended up looking souther. As the blood rushed from attic to basement his eyes widened as she stretched. Climbing out of the water her body shown in the fading sunlight. Water cascading down her shoulders, and past her breasts, to her naval and lower.  
  
Shiviring from the cold air that had just invaded her body Kagome opened her eyes from the nice warm bath. Coming face to face with Inu Yasha, Kagome stood there. Her pupils dialating before contracting with anger.  
  
"Inu....Yasha....GET OUT NOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!" She yelled throwing random things at him to leave.  
  
As Inu Yasha went scrambiling out and tried to not look back. He was still carrying the chest and he dropped it in the middle of the hallway and made a run for it.  
  
~*~  
  
Huffing with exertion and rage Kagome swept up a sleeping kimono and hastily put it on. She was ready to kill now...  
  
~*~  
  
As Sesshoumaru and the king were having tea Sesshoumaru looked up. As he looked up he saw a frightened Inu Yasha being chased with a long axe and sword by a very angry looking Kagome.  
  
As Sesshoumaru watched the odd scene, he turned back to his cup and continued sipping his drink. The king watched Kagome and sighed.  
  
"This always happens. Kagome's just to much of a tomboy..."  
  
"That's actually good sir. Inu Yasha despises anything thing to girly."  
  
"Great! Because Kagome dosen't like the knight in shinning armor type either." The king said scoffing.  
  
"Well then they will be a perfect couple now wont they? Inu Yasha is not exactly knight in shinning armor..." said Sesshoumaru smirking.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome was chasing Inu Yasha yelling at him to beg forgiveness she saw something...  
  
"Inu Yasha? Do you have....ears?" she gulped.  
  
Stopping short Inu Yasha flattened his ears. "Yeah....so...I'm a hanyou. Why?" Expecting a look of disgust from her he was confused when he saw her smile.  
  
"What's a hanyou?" she asked innocently.  
  
Facefaulting he looked at her..."A hanyou is halfdemon, half human...duh." "Oh....Are those DOG ears? CUUUTE!" Squealing with delight she jumped Inu Yasha and began to pet his ears like mad.  
  
As Kagome leapt into his lap he blinked owlishly at her. Suddenly He felt the most wonderful sensation. In his ears he could feel small warm hands rubbing them and scratching the base. He closesed his eyes in ecstasy and could feel his arousal push against his pants.  
  
Panting slightly he felt his legs give out and Kagome switch positions so that she straddled his lap. As he laid down Kagome kept on rubbing. As if in a trance he watched the sun disappear and a warm body on top of his.  
  
He felt great and his blood was rushing from attic, to basement again.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha still not noticing their positions in the grass but laughed slightly when she saw the look in his eyes. He seemed to have gone in a faraway place over the rainbow and she sniggered.  
  
"Inu? Inu Yasha? Are you still there?" she asked slowly scratching his ears.  
  
Hearing a rumbling from his chest like a purr, she heard him answer softly....  
  
"Y-...yes....." he stuttered.  
  
Giggiling she was so entranced she hadn't seen the ball of fur fly at her until it bowled her right of Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: HAHAHAHAHA! SHIPPOU TIME!  
  
Shippou: THERE GOING TO KILL ME!! HELP!  
  
Kagome: Awwwwww...and we were having such a cute moment!  
  
Inu Yasha: GRRRRRRR! STUPID PUP!  
  
Shippou: RUN AWAY!!  
  
Kagome: ......*sweatdrop* 


	4. Meet Shippou

Silver: WEEEE! CHAPPIE TIME!  
  
Shippou: *still crying*  
  
Inu Yasha: *beats Shippou*  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Dragon  
  
Meet Shippou  
  
~*~  
  
"SHIPPOU!" Roared an irate Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Who are you?" Shippou asked quickly turning his attention to Kagome.  
  
"Well...I'm Kagome...And aren't you the cutest little thing!" Kagome quickly picked Shippou from the ground and hugged him tightly to her chest.  
  
"Hello Kagome! I'm Shippou! How do you know Inu Yasha?" Shippou asked with all innocence.  
  
"Well...He's a friend of mine..." Kagome answered nervously.  
  
"Oh! You must be really good friends! Inu Yasha only lets his good friends touch him like that!' Shippou stated happily pointing to the strange position the pair had taken.  
  
Kagome blushing from embarrasment stood quickly still clutching Shippou. With one hand she smoothed out her dress and coughed quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu Yasha to put in such a strange postion..." Kagome blushed while saying.  
  
Quickly standing up as well Inu Yasha blushing slightly and waved it off. Glaring at Shippou he was about strangle him. Suddenly Inu Yasha's ears perked, his nose dilated, as well as his pupils. Suddenly a screech of outrage was heard.  
  
"Crap! Crap!! CRAP!!!!" Inu Yasha looked around quickly looking for signs of life. "She found me! HERE OF ALL PLACES CRAP!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly got a hit on something. A panicked look overtook his face and he picked a startled Kagome up with an excited Shippou. "OH! And thinking of HER! Shippou! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!!!" "Oh! Kikyo brought me!" Shippou answered in all innocence.  
  
"WHAT!!!???" Roared Inu Yasha starting to leap through the air.  
  
"Oh...that's right.....You don't like Kikyo do you Inu Yasha?" Shippou said with an evil grin. "Oh! And I also told her about the fiancee! She was so...happy!" Shippou smiled again with his evilness spreading over his face.  
  
"You did what you little cretain!?" Inu Yasha roared with Rage. Before Shippou got a chance to answer a screechy voice blew in from the wind and called roughly,  
  
"INUUUUUU YAAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAA!"  
  
Shivering violently he slowly walked towards the voice setting Kagome down again. She was in shoke at being picked up, set down, and have NO idea what was going on. Following Inu Yasha to see if she could find some answers, she shook her head.  
  
Watching a nervous Inu Yasha approach a woman with straight black hair to her ankles. She had a horriably pink, and bright Yellow kimono on and seemed to be crying fake tears.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Your getting married! I'm so happy! I'm so happy your going to marry me!" Kikyo burst out as he neared her.  
  
Hugging onto her what she thought was soon to be husband she tried to kiss him. Missing and ending up sucking air she scowled when Inu slipped from her grasp.  
  
"I'm not marrying YOU of all people Kikyo. I'm marrying Kagome." He pointed over to the girl with a smug smile set on his face.  
  
"But...but....but....Your supposed to marry MEEEEEE!" She screeched crying again.  
  
"Hey bitch. He's not marrying you so cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it." Kagome said suddenly hating this crazy wench.  
  
"Don't take to me like that whore. Your not good enough for my puppy wuppy wuppy poo!" Kikyo said while twirling a piece of his hair on her finger.  
  
"Whore!? You're the crazy clown from space, you fag!" Kagome yelled suddenly steaming with anger.  
  
"Fag!? Atleast I have taste in clothes!" Kikyo said modeling the badly colored, badly dressed Kimono which was two sizes to small.  
  
Staring at her in amazment, the other three hide their smiles and laughs with fists, and backs of others, (shippou). Alas, it was no use, the three burst out laughing at the comment and just rolled with mirth.  
  
"You!? Have good taste in clothing! HA! A donkey can at least tell you're a slut!" Laughed Kagome while pointing at Kikyo's clothing.  
  
"You ass! You'll pay for that!" Grabbing a fist ful of Kagome's hair, Kikyo yanked as hard, as her girly arms would let her.  
  
"Ouch! BITCH! Stop that!" Punching her smartly on the cheek Kagome, got Kikyo to loose her death grip on Kagome's hair.  
  
Bitch slapping Kagome, Kikyo yelled horsely, "You fucker! Go and fuck a tree!" Kagome already riled up smiled softly.  
  
"Sorry Kikyo, your boyfriend isn't that good of a fuck. Trees, are very splintery. Oh and, screw off you tramp."  
  
"Tramp!?!? You scum bag!"  
  
"Oopsie! Did I make poor widdle girl made...I'm soooooo sorry!" Kagome yelled sarcasticlly.  
  
"Whore!" Kikyo grabbed Kagome's arm and scratched deep into it. Yelling in pain Kagome kicked her in the stomache effectively knocking her out.  
  
Panting with suppresed rage Kagome tried to cool a bit. "Inu Yasha...who is the slut that I just beat?"  
  
Inu Yasha's mouth hung open at the sight that he just saw. Kikyo was just mutilated by Kagome. He deffiantely was ready to see what Kagome could do in bed. 'WHOA THERE! NOW WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!'  
  
"Um...that WAS Kikyo...It think she's a blob now..." Inu Yasha poked her with a stick that he found while Shippou threw pebbles, at the lumps head.  
  
Inu Yasha stood again and smelled the copper, and iron of blood. Surprised he turned and saw Kagome favoring her neck, and arm as she walked. Walking to her side he held her arm.  
  
Gasping in surprise Kagome tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. Not working she scowled.  
  
"Let go of my arm."  
  
"Your injured." Inu Yasha stated simply.  
  
"Yeah well DUH!!!" Kagome made a 'Duh' face at him.  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha leaned down and sniffed her arm.  
  
"You had nail polish in those scratches. That stuff's poisanous in the blood stream you know...."  
  
"Really? I should probably go get some herbs to clean it out then." Kagome turned to walk to the castle when Inu Yasha grabbed her back.  
  
"That's not nesassary...." Inu Yasha said with his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"But...but you just said-" Kagome gasped in surprise as Inu Yasha leaned down a second time and licked up her arm where the scratches were. The blood that had been slowly welling there was cleaned away.  
  
Watching in fascination, as Inu Yasha cleaned her arm like a cat with it's kitten. Stopping and sniffing every once in a while Inu Yasha stopped completely when he was satasfied.  
  
Opening her mouth Kagome meant to ask what in all hells did he think he was doing when he moved around behind her quickly and moved her hair. Gasping again she melted at the feel of his tounge on her neck licking the blood away where her hair had been ripped from her scalp.  
  
The rip from her scalp was at the nape of her neck, and Inu Yasha started to lick again. Kagome's hair on her arms rose from the feeling of this man against her back, and his mouth licking her neck.  
  
Kagome managed to stiffle a moan of pleasure, and managed to shiver under the attention she was recieving.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha had just finished her arm and was working on her neck. His mind telling him to stop. This was wrong, he hadn't known her that long. His heart, and something else told him it was necessary. Licking again, he noticed her scent change.  
  
It became more spicy, and more fragrant. Her usually scent of Roses, and rain were added to the mix of spice, and nutmeg. He was getting drunk of the taste of her skin, and the smell of her.  
  
He hadn't felt like this ever in his life. He slowly slid his arms around her middle and kept licking her neck. The flow of blood had stopped, and the wounds already closing from arm, and neck from his demon saliva.  
  
He slowly exchanged licking into delacate kisses. He kissed her neck and hung his head over her left shoulder. Kissing her collor bone, he nipped in gently. She jumped sightly and he soothed the irrated skin with a soft kiss.  
  
He once again brought his head behind her and down to the base of her neck. Biting there gently, not enough to bruse, and not enough to draw blood. He sucked there, which would certainly leave a hickey. He slowly lifted a claw lazily and while apologizing into her ear he cut slightly into the area of her neck.  
  
Leaving a design, of a rose, surrounded by a desgin of intertwined vines. Falling limp into his arms, she fainted from the pain and he worriedly licked her neck to stop the new fall of blood.  
  
Her blood was spicy, like her personality, with an iron taste, and a underlying sweetness. He was instantly addicted to the spicy soup of life. He lifted her gently in his arms, and carried her back to the palace.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking inside of her bedroom, Inu Yasha gently lay her down. Loosening her kimono slightly, and pulling the covers over her small frame. He smiled gently and walked out quietly as to not wake her.  
  
~*~  
  
Yawning Kagome sat up. A dull pain thudded in her neck, and she rubbed in subconsiously. She looked around and saw her room. Her forehead creasing in confusment she tried to remeber what had last happened.  
  
She looked around the room, and realized that Inu Yasha probably brought her here. He was....he was licking her! WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHH! Why the HELL did he do that!?  
  
She had heard that some Demon's salvia was like a healing agent, but she thought it was only herbovoric demons! She looked to her arm and saw nothing but fading pink lines of Kikyo's scratches.  
  
Kagome felt the pain in her neck again, and frowned. Standing up slowly as to not fall, she tottered over to her mirror. Lighting a candle, so she could see better, she lifted her hair to see the pink scar.  
  
Eyes squinting in rage she breathed heavily....sadly she could not hold it.  
  
"IIIIIINUUUUUUUUUU YAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
~*~  
  
Silver: CHAPPIE! Pretty good If I say so myself!  
  
Kagome: grrrr...*pouts*  
  
Inu Yasha: I'm kinda OOC... Silver: I know...sorry about that.  
  
Shippou: What happened to me?  
  
Silver: I'll get to that in the next chappie alright?  
  
Shippou: Okay! Bai bai every one! *waves* 


	5. Aftermath

Silver: WOW! SO MANY UPDATES! I LOVE ALL YOU FAITHFULL REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Shippou: I'm soooooooo sorry for the auother...there's some confusion about me. I'm going to ask somethings and just remeber them for the story...*ehem* one: I live at Inu Yasha's...yeah I said I was at Kagome's but pretend that It was Sota that She was saving. Okay? It doesn't make much sense...sorry about this STUPID mistake....  
  
Silver: WAAAH! SO SORRY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Dragon  
  
Aftermath  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was calmly trying to meditate in his new home and was startled when he heard a screaching voice carry into his thoughts.  
  
"IIIIIIINUUUUUUUUUUUUU YAAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Wincing at the sound, he trudged upstairs to take the blame and found Kagome at her mirror. A look of anger was wearing of her face and a look of amazment took it's place.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Did you do this?" Kagome asked in wonder feeling her neck.  
  
"Um....ye-yes? ...why?" Stammered Inu Yasha confused.  
  
"It's beautiful! How did you do it?" Kagome asked still in wonder.  
  
"It's my family's mark...it's for our mates...." Inu Yasha explained half afraid about what she was going to do.  
  
"Oh....so it's like a ring for humans right?" Kagome asked understanding.  
  
"Yeah...to that degree...only it means we can't divorce. There no such thing as divorce in Youkai matings." Inu Yasha explained again.  
  
"Oh...good. I hate having people heart broken." Kagome touched her neck again and turned to face Inu Yasha.  
  
"WHY?! Did you lick me last night?" Kagome asked sweetly with a black aura.  
  
"Um....youkai having healing agents in their saliva....I was trying to help..." Meeped Inu Yasha scooting away from the scary woman.  
  
"Right.....so WHY did that end up into marking me suddenly!?" asked Kagome getting angrier.  
  
"Um....because it seemed like a good time to?" Inu Yasha said almost asking.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr....So why didn't you ASK me!?" Kagome loomed over Inu Yasha's head in fury.  
  
"....uh....oops?" Inu Yasha knew he was in for it.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in his new room, making arragments to sell Inu's and his old castle, and lands so that they could know live here. As Sesshoumaru thought, he began to think of why it was so important that all women were taken care of...  
  
~*~  
  
A long time ago, there was a kind that ruled a large area of land. He HATED women because his wife cheated on him, and he had her executed. For this crime, he tried killing every female he could fine in the land.  
  
Not thinking of the future, but of only his rage, and betrayel.  
  
The king had made it clear that all women were unworthy and needed to be punished. As he thought this, more, and more people had to hide their female children, and female's in general.  
  
Even the demons had to go into hiding. As The king got older, his belifs grew brittle like himself, and he passed away still in rage. Only a few females were left, and they were to be cared for greatly because of their diminished size.  
  
As the king passed away, so did his belif, but another grew stronger. Women were counted as strong, independent creatures, that were to be loved, and cared for greatly.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed quietly to himself, almost a chuckle. He was never need anyone else. He had found a little girl near the roadside, named Rin, and he took care of her until she was old enough to live on her own.  
  
She never wanted to leave him, so he permited her to stay with him. His servents, and all valubales left at the castle were to be transported the next morning so that he could see her again. He thought of her as a daughter.  
  
A dear pet to look over.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's father sat in his treasure room. Staring at all the gold and jewels he had gotten from the Inu's. He looked lovingly over at the jewels, and precious metals and stroked them lovingly.  
  
He sighed to himself and thought, 'It's wonderful to have a daughter....'  
  
~*~  
  
"PERVERT!" screamed an irrate woman.  
  
"Sango my love! Let me-"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME THAT CRAP MIROKU!!!" Shouted and Irrate Sango. "AND GET YOUR STINKIN HANDS OFF OF ME!!!!"  
  
"Sango! Please darling...." Miroku tried pleading with his girlfriend.  
  
"QUIET!" Sango jogged out of reach with her dragon/cat creature. Mirkou quickly following with his Super Wind, and Agility dragon.  
  
Miroku had just been groping Sango....again....for the 54th time....that hour.  
  
As the pair came apon the castle grounds they stopped and looked over where they had ended up. Sango raised her hand to ring for an answer. Pulling down on the rope, she heard chimes in the distance of the castle walls.  
  
As a man answered the door he led them inside.  
  
"Milord, and milady. Please wait here, while I alert the master of the household." A toad like creature introducted.  
  
(A/N: Hey...Castles are like big mansions...not really castles...there kinda like houses okay?)  
  
As the toad creature went along on his way Miroku looked about. This castle seemed in fairly rich views. It had many expensive portraits, and finely woven carpets.  
  
As Sango petted her now minuter dragon/cat she wispered in her ear.  
  
"Kirara? Do you smell anything funny?" Sango asked with suspicion.  
  
Shaking her head Kirara settled down for a short nap. Miroku's dragon, Tanuki minuturized and flew to Kirara's perch. Nudging Kirara, Tanuki got a good trip to the ground from a very irrate Kirara.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome loomed over Inu Yasha she suddenly calmed.  
  
"It's very pretty Inu Yasha! Thankyou!"  
  
Kagome flounced out of the room, and whistled down the steps, so she could go get breadfast.  
  
~*~  
  
As the family, and guests sat eating a mountainous pile of food, Sesshoumaru, and the king were in a deep discussion on the Inu's castle arragments.  
  
Inu Yasha kept flicking food at Shippou, and Shippou flicked right back. It wasn't until Kagome stopped them that they kept flicking. Giving each other death glares only proved that they both cared for Kagome.  
  
As the trio left the table to go and do something....anything....it was so boring....they met Sango and Miroku.  
  
As Usuall Miroku made himself known with a pat on the ass, and a Sango smack.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty...my BOYFRIEND is a little bit of a perv." Sango explained while grinding Miroku's toes into a pulp.  
  
Miroku tried to speak but ended up as a mutilated squeak. As Sango and Kagome began to talk, the two females cut the boys off, and went to Kagome's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Looking in amazment around the room Sango gasped in girlish glee. "This is SO cool Kagome! It's so pretty!" exclaimed Sango touching a dress.  
  
"Thanks! You can have it! I have a ton more!" Kagome said kindly.  
  
"Thankyou! You don't have to though...."  
  
"Nono! I insist!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Thankyou so much!" Sango hugged her new friend and went to change into her latest accesory.  
  
As Kagome fitted the dress to Sango, they talked about fluff, boys, junk, makeup, hunting, fishing, herbal medicines, youkai, and Devil Rubber Duckys. By the end of this strange conversation, the two were inseprable friends. Miroku and Inu Yasha on the other hand...were a whole different story.  
  
~*~  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! GIVE ME BACK MY RAMEN!"  
  
"NEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEER! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Miroku running around, screaming like a girl.  
  
Inu Yasha was tearing around after Miroku to obtain his favorite snack. Ramen. Kagome and Sango sweatdropped when they saw what the boys were doing.  
  
Shippou was watching and just having fun watching the two boys smack each other, and hurt themselves running for food.  
  
Kagome and Sango watched interesdly as Miroku, and Inu Yasha started a death match over the seafood falvored Ramen. Fire dancing in both their eyes, they bowed to one another, and took their fighting stances.  
  
This was now more a show for the females, beacause they were laughing so hard. As they got ready to begin their mock fight, a tornado smelling of wolf made it'self known to the group of five.  
  
Instantly Miroku, and Sango tensed and faced the newest Danger as if they were practiced assasins.  
  
~*~  
  
Silver: I AM SO FUCKING TIRED! BED! NOW!  
  
Kagome: scary....  
  
Inu Yasha: yip! Yip yip yipyipyip!!!  
  
Kagome: uh....right.... 


	6. Koga

Silver: Yeah! UPDATES! No one has reviewed me in quite a while... I feel sad...*sighs*  
  
Inu Yasha: Don't feel sad!  
  
Kagome: Yeah! Don't!  
  
Silver: Thanks guys! *sniffs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Dragon  
  
Koga  
  
~*~  
  
"Well hello my lady Kagome!" the wolf demon simmpered out.  
  
"Who are you?" Inu Yasha asked with a growl in his voice.  
  
"Um...My dear Sango? I think it is time for us to leave. This is a fight between youkai." Miroku said uneasily.  
  
"Whatever. We have better things to do any way..." Sango said angrily.  
  
"I'll see you guys inside." said Kagome.  
  
"Kay Kagome-chan!" Sango replied happily.  
  
"I am Koga, prince of the Wolf Youkai, and by your scent you are a hanyou. This is my mate...Kagome." Koga said with pride.  
  
"Your mate! Pah! What could possiably be more ridiculus!" Inu Yasha cried out laughing.  
  
"Grrrr...Dog! Don't talk to me that way! She's not yours so piss off!" Koga yelled angrily.  
  
"HA! Wolf! Look dumbass!" Inu Yasha prouded with arogance.  
  
Koga stiffened, he wirled on Kagome and lifted her. Looking at the mark, and snuffling her neck confirmed what the inu youkai said. Growling low in his throut he turned on the inu crap.  
  
"DOG! YOU HAVE TAINTED HER!" Koga howled with anger.  
  
"Tainted! I'm the purest youkai there is! Including you!" Inu Yasha laughed out loud.  
  
"Bah! Kagome! Did you agree to this!?" Koga wirled again, only more pitiful, and longing. "Yes. I did. Now....out of my sight Koga. You know your just a friend to me." Kagome said coldly. He was starting to annoy her. He always claimed her to be HIS woman. He didn't even ask her!  
  
"But! But! You agreed to mate with a DOG! A HANYOU!?" Koga asked incredulously.  
  
"Hey wimpy wolf! Ever think about your children if Kagome was your mate?! THEY WOULD BE HANYOUS!" Inu Yasha yelled starting to get angry. "Yes, but we would be pure blood. Not tainted DOG blood.." Koga simpered out.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr..." Inu Yasha growled lowly.  
  
"Halfbreed freak." Koga said turning away so his back faced Inu Yasha.  
  
"WHAT!?" Roured Inu Yasha readying himself to pounce.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Kagome roared at the same time, since she was closer she leaped and scratched at Koga. "YOU BASTARD! DO NOT SAY THAT TO INU YASHA!"  
  
Kagome was burning with rage. She scratched at the demon, and was screaming in anger, and rage. Her eyes turned from stormy blue, to deep irratated purple Inu Yasha could feel, and smell the waves of anger coming from her.  
  
Koga swung back at the demon like Kagome, trying to protect himself to only get his arm gashed with five dagger like claws. Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the sight. He rubbed his eyes and looked on.  
  
Kagome's finger nails had grown longer, and sharper, and looked like deadly claws. She swiped at Koga again, as he started to flee with his tail between his legs. He left her in his dust, but to scared to call out an insult.  
  
Kagome stood there panting with emotion, and turned to Inu Yasha. "Sorry about that. That is one of the worst names that someone can be called!" Kagome smiled and started to lead the way back to the castle.  
  
"Wait! Kagome!" Inu Yasha called out as he ran up to her.  
  
"You looked almost like a demon when you fought Koga back there....what was that all about?" Inu Yasha asked confused.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention! I'm a 1/4 youkai! My mom was a hanyou cat! She died by the stupid villagers hand though..." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Oh...sorry, My parents both died shortly after I was born in a raid." Inu Yasha said uncomfortabley.  
  
"Oh ...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Kagome said sorrowfully.  
  
"Don't worry, It's alright." Inu Yasha said. Suddenly he smirked, and held out an arm.  
  
"Would you like me to excort you to the castle my fair lady?" Inu Yasha said looking seductive.  
  
"I would fair gentleman..!" Kagome said giggling at the joking manner.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, they were to have a special dinner party. This was were all the guests of the wedding would be invited and so would all the family memebers.  
  
There was much bustling in the castle. Kagome got dressed in a cleaning kimmono made of a soft moveable silk. Inu Yasha in a lighter haori, and Sesshoumaru the same. Kagome's father was no where to be seen, but was probably in the treasure room.  
  
Shippou was dressed, and so were all the maids, and male maids...(A/N: What are Male Maids really called? A cookie to any one that can tell me...?) As Kagome started to clean out the throne room, where she and Inu Yasha were to sit, to great all the guests.  
  
She took her cleaning brush, and swiped it along the surface, humming in excitment for the party ahead. She heard a creak from the faraway door. Turning around startled she smiled.  
  
"Hey Sango! Come to help clean?" Kagome asked friendly.  
  
"Yup! I thought we could talk to!" Sango said enthusiastically.  
  
"Fun! Hey, not to be rude, or anything, but why are you and Miroku here anyway?" Kagome asked strangely shy.  
  
"Oh! I thought we had told you! We're your royal body guards! I'm yours, and Miroku is Inu Yasha's. I don't think you'll be needing it, so we are also advisers." Sango said happily.  
  
"Oh! I get it! That makes sense, since I don't think Inu Yasha would agree to being pamperd..." Kagome said somewhat laughingly.  
  
"Yeah..That's what I thought, when I felt his aura. He has a fighting spirit." Sango said nicely.  
  
"That's so true! I felt it to since I'm a miko!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"Oh! I see! That's why you have the weird power!" Sango said elbowing Kagome friendly.  
  
"Hehe! That tickles! More cleaning adviser Sango!" Kagome said laughing.  
  
"Yes your MAJESTY!" Sango said putting emphisis on your "Majesty." As the women dusted the room, and it's antiuques they stayed mostly quiet until Kagome spoke softly.  
  
"Hey Sango? Where did you meet Miroku?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Oh...He and I were engaged before we were born." Sango said smiling.  
  
"Oh...Did you first like him? Or he you?"  
  
"Oh...deffinately him first. He wouldn't stop groping me. I slapped him around for 3-4 years, until he showed me his sweet side." Sango said blushing.  
  
"Oh! How cute! Your blushing! What did he do? What did he say?" Kagome asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh...he just....talked to me all the time with out hands, and just was really nice to me. He even saved my life at the risk of his own..." Sango said blushing redder.  
  
"Oh how sweet! I love that!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"You guys can have your wedding here! Bring all your family, and friends! We'll have to plan this all out! So much to do!" Kagome said suddenly ecstatic.  
  
"But-"Sango said before getting inturupted.  
  
"First, flowers! Then a priest! I know one! His name is Kohaku! Then a bedroom with roses! Lotsa red ones! And black! With a double futon for two, with red and black covers! OH! And ribbons! Lotsa ribbons!"  
  
"Kagome, I don't think-"  
  
"Sh! And then! FOOD! Shrimp, and steak! And lotsa sweets! Like cake! Oh and cookies! Also a pretty pretty wedding dress!" Kagome danced around the throne room in her own little world.  
  
She started to sing, "Here comes the Bride, all dressed in White." as Sango sweet dropped and smiled at her happy friend.  
  
"Kagome! I think there's something you should know!" Sango called out.  
  
"Oh? What is it? You are going to marry him aren't you?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes looking fearfully at Sango.  
  
"Um..well I...you see..." Sango stuttered uncomfortably.  
  
"You do like him, don't you?" Kagome asked starting to look a little scary.  
  
"Uh....yes." Sango said bashfully. "YEAH! I KNEW IT!" Kagome ran over to Sango and glomped her. Sango blushed and hugged Kagome back.  
  
"Now! The wedding again! YEAH!" Kagome began doing a dusting frenzy. She wirled around the room dusting and having fun. Sango sighed and just left Kagome to her mischeif.  
  
Sango sneeked around the room, and out of the door smirking triumphantly. 'Glad she didn't see me leave...' thought Sango mentally patting her self on the back. When that suddenly came true, just not on the back she turned red.  
  
"HENTAI!" She screeched turning and slapping down Miroku.  
  
"Sango! My love! You do remember that I am your fiancee. I'm alowed to." Miroku said scooting closer and clutching Sango to his waist.  
  
"Yes Miroku, but you haven't ASKED to marry me yet! You haven't even asked me to court you yet!" Sango said angrily.  
  
"Well...Come out with me to the garden this evening. With your evening tea. I would like to show you something." Miroku said in all seriousness.  
  
"Uh...alright.." Sango answered a little untrustworthy.  
  
"Thankyou! I'll see you tonight!" Miroku happily replied, and strode off.  
  
"Uh..yeah..." Sango looked around. 'YES! Miroku asked me out! I'm so happy!' Sango quickly did a little happy dance, when she started to run to her room, to get ready for that evening.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was still humming the wedding song, and was now sweeping the wide expanse of floor, she almost had a heartattacke when she heard a smug voice from the corner of the room.  
  
"Overdoing it a bit aren't you?" Inu Yasha's voice called out.  
  
"What's it to you!? Sango is getting married!" Kagome exclaimed exitedly.  
  
"Married? To who?" Inu Yasha asked in all seriousness.  
  
"Miroku of course! Silly! She is engaged to him! Didn't you know?" Kaogme asked with all innocence.  
  
"Uh..no..but know I do..." Inu Yasha replied jumping down from his perch on a statue of the late king.  
  
"You really shouldn't be up there...that's father's father's statue..." Kagome said. "Who cares? It's not like it's beat up enough as it is..." Inu Yasha said disinteredly.  
  
Sighing Kagome turned and began to clean again. Bending over, she studied the ground to see if every speck of dust was gone. She cheered silently in victory when, she could not find a speck of dust.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha watched as Kagome bent, and was greeted by the view of some very hentai pictutes. Inu Yasha blushed as his saw the curve of her kimono press tightly against her buttockes.  
  
He almost drooled when she squiermed in happiness and the kimono pressed tighter, almost like a second skin. Inu Yasha was in heaven. A beautiful girl right there, his mark on her, her scent mixing with his.  
  
Two steps, two leaps, and a bound away was his bedroom, and he couldn't wait to- WAIT! What was he thinking! SHE DIDN'T EVEN AGREE TO DOING THAT YET!  
  
Shaking his head to get the images of Kagome underneath him, squirming in agony for him to take her. Inu Yasha blushed, as the mind Kagome looked at him with a flushed face and said, "Take me Inu Yasha...I need you!"  
  
Inu Yasha gulped and stared. He had to get out. Now.  
  
He bounded out and gave Kagome a quick "I have to go work out." And was gone.  
  
We all know that he went to go ...'relive' some pressure from himself. But we won't tell any one know will we?  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome turned quickly to see Inu Yasha bound out with a muttered reason for leaving and she frowned. She had wished they could talk, and she could get some help on the cleaning. Sighing she turned to go back to work, now polishing the thrones.  
  
~*~  
  
A gong sounded in the insides of the castle, as someone at the main door pulled the chain. Sighing Sesshoumaru stood from his spot on the chair from his afternoon reading. He began to walk to the door, and pulled one of the great doors open.  
  
"Yes?" He asked boredly.  
  
"Sir? I was wondering if I could work here?" a female timidly asked. She looked up to the 7 foot youkai where she was only 5 feet 7 inches. Lifting an eyebrow, he opened the door wider and motioned inside. Boredly he shut the door behind him, and turned to look at her. She was looking at him, and suddenly broke into a wide smile. "Your youkai!" She cried excitedly.  
  
"Yes...? and...?" Sesshoumaru wondered at this strange human.  
  
Smiling happily, she lifted off a pendat that looked like an Ankh, and she shoke her hair free of it. Suddenly an illusion cast itself of off her. Her hair turned from dark brown to black fading into white. Her eyes changed from Hazel to Black with a white sunburst around the pupils, that changed into slits.  
  
Her ears became pointed, claws grew into deadly points on fingers, and toes. Her smile gained large fangs. She looked up and a large Snow Leopard tail erupted from her hind.  
  
She looked up happily.  
  
"So am I! An Inu Youkai! What is your name sir?" She asked in all kindness.  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru...and you are?" He asked suddenly interested.  
  
"OH! Sorry for not introducing myself! I am Kotoko! Known as Toka! Hehe! Thankyou for letting me work here!" She said happily bowing.  
  
"What should I do?" She asked, her large tail cricking a bit.  
  
"I am in need of a personal maid." Sesshoumaru suddenly said without thinking. 'Crap. What the hell did I say that for?'  
  
"Oh! I would love to be your personal maid!" She said happily and bowed again waiting for his commands smiling happily.  
  
"Come this way." Sesshoumaru motioned for her to follow him. She smiled and walked quickly after him. She scented him as was the custom of her kind to get to know your companions.  
  
He smelled of nutmeg, and cinnamon.She found out that he was the son of a passed on Taiyoukai, and had a hanyou half brother. He had not yet taken a mate, he was bored, and slightly confused. As he lifted a single eye brow at her, she blushed and looked down, for it was rude to make eye contact with your master.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down to Kotoko. He saw her tail swish in anticipation to work, and noticed her nose twitch. Her scent changed as she scented him. He scented back and found out that she was mateless, three weeks from her heat, had a small brother that was an adopted horse hanyou.  
  
He also found out that she was indeed a full youkai, a strong, but normal youkai. Not a taiyoukai, or related to one. She smelled of lillys, and sugar. It was quite strong, since it was a new mix of scents to him.  
  
He looked at her when he noticed her studying him, and he lifted in eye brow in question. Blushing she looked down, and didn't look back up.  
  
Frowning in question Sesshoumaru kept walking to his bedroom. As he got there, he united his hair from the low ponytail it was in, and handed a brush to Kotoko. Getting the message, she leaned down on her knees and began to brush his hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Kotoko took the brush from the taiyoukai's son, and took it to his beautiful hair. It looked in good condition, but needed brushing for it was tangled, and there were small bits of burrs in it.  
  
Kotoko scratched through the hair with her claws slightly at first, to untangle the worst of the snarls, then switched to the soft horse hair brush. She stroked it down gently, but firmly into the hair.  
  
Her sensitive ears caught the sound of a dog's low purring sound. She looked surprisingly at her seemingly cold master to see him with his eyes closed. His throat rumbled with the sound, but otherwise looked asleep.  
  
Giggling softly, she pulled the brush through the now silky smooth hair. It's silver color shining gently in the dim room. She took her hands, and lightly set them on his neck. She moved his hair aside, over his shoulder, and began to kneed the muscles there.  
  
She worked the muscles with a youkai's strength for youkai's muscles, and found it still hard. She found knots of muscles pulled together from stress, and long hours hunched over a book, scroll, or scrolls of documents. She started to go lower, working on his stress triangle.  
  
It was hard as rock, but she dug her knuckles into his back and kneaded away. She smiled as he groaned so softly, it was almost inaudible to her ears. His arms came to rest on his legs, and he arched his back as she hit a sore muscle.  
  
Whimpering sorry to her master, she pushed against the muscle softly. She worked around it, loosening the other muscles, and came slowly back to that one. As she pressed against it to help soften it's hardness she noticed how close she had become with his back.  
  
She blushed and scooted farther away. She suddenly felt the brush of soft, fine, hair and looked over. It was his large tail, and she smiled wickedly. She knew that inu youkai's had very sensitve tails, and she was going to try it out.  
  
She picked up the brush, shook her head, and put it down again. She started to rake through it with her fingers. She brushed throught the fine hair, and soft tangles. His tail was so long, and so soft.  
  
She reached over and started to do the other side, until her master loosened it from his shoulder. As it fell gently into her lap, she started to brush it out with her claws. She gasped when she felt something touch her tail.  
  
She looked over to see Sesshoumaru touching it with a single claw, looking at it with wonder. She watched in a trance as he picked it up in a hand, and stroked it with the other with the fur.  
  
She shivered from the feeling of someone petting her tail. She purred as loud as a cat could, trying embarrassed to hide it. She blushed when Sesshoumaru turned to her smirking in arrogance at the sound.  
  
His eyes just shouted, 'Now we're even.'  
  
As Kotoko watched in a trance still as he started to brush softly through her fur, and down towards the tip of her tail. Claws slightly scraping at the skin underneath. Shuddering again, she turned her attention back to his tail.  
  
As she stroked it, she noticed the strange sense of bonding through them. They were a little closer to understanding each other. As if on mental countdown, both stood and walked out of the room.  
  
As they walked down the hall again, neither said a word, but just stayed in each other's silence.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: If you do not like Lemons, or limes, do NOT...I repeat...DO NOT read this section. There will be another author's note at the end. I'M WARNING YOU! THIS IS JUST PURE RANDOMNESS! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT! If you don't want to read! THEN DON'T! Kays? Bai bai!)  
  
Inu Yasha sat in his room, and noticed how tight his pants had become. He sighed and started to slip of his haori. He looked at his painfully hard staff, and sighed in discontent.  
  
'How can a simple human make me feel this way?' He asked himself.  
  
He looked down underneath the bed, and pulled out a special salve. As he spread lightly on his hands, he grimiced at it's coolness. As he gently rubbed it over his hard staff he wimpered in pain/joy.  
  
As he slowly grasped himself in his hands, he slid down until his balls rested in his own hands. He reached up and rubbed the tip with his pointer finger and thumb. Almost crying in esctasy, he arched back in his bed. He slid his hand back upwards and down slightly again. Grasping a little harder, he began to pump himself. He felt the feeling of climax in his balls as they tightened.  
  
He sighed as he came over his hands. The sticky white sticking to his hands made him irrated.  
  
'Why the hell does she do this to me! The only other time I felt this way was when I was in my first heat! GAH! Grrrrrrrrr..I hate this. I'll be doing this for a while I guess...' Sighing Inu Yasha put the salve back under his futon.  
  
He took a scrap cloth that he had brought up with him, and cleaned himself the best he could. As he was wiping away the stickiness of his cum, he noticed how hard he still was. Groaning with utter horror he just looked away.  
  
Maybe tonight, but definately not now...  
  
(A/N: ALL RIGHT! ALL DOWN! YOU CAN KNOW READ SAFELY!)  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was back in the library reading again, when he heard Kotoko humming to herself as she dusted the shelves. He had stated as little as he could about the party, but she insisted on cleaning anyway.  
  
She picked up books, dusted there cover, and they there back cover, then put them away neatly. As she dusted books, she hummed a small tune that turned into a song.  
  
Sesshoumaru scowled as he listened. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. She sang,  
  
"Moonlit shadows, dancing in the rain  
  
Come again, come again, Come again my little pain.  
  
I'm sure he won't mind, No, not at all.  
  
For surely he will, Fall let all.  
  
Die at their will, but they let me call.  
  
Call away my dear daughter. Call away from the stall."  
  
~*~  
  
Silver: HOLY CRAP! 10 WHOLE PAGES! WHOOOHOO! I USUALLY DO AROUND 5 PAGES!! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE PEOPLE! FEEL LUCKY!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Who the hell is Kotoko...?  
  
Silver: Sorry, but Rin/Sesshoumaru's bother me JUST a little.......um....It just seems like child molesting...sorry  
  
Sesshoumaru:.....?  
  
Silver: It's just weird! I enjoy OC/Sesshoumaru fics alright! Some Kagome/Sesshoumaru's are allright to, but yeah...sorry for my weird tastes people...  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sighs*  
  
Silver: Any ways...she is my own character so no stealing her now!  
  
Kotoko: Who would want to steal me? I'm just a different personality of you Silver...  
  
Silver: SHHHHH! THERE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!!!  
  
Kotoko: oh...oops....  
  
Silver: *slaps head* 


	7. Meeting NarakuOnigumo

Silver: YEAH! CHAPPIE UPDATE!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Whoopie do....  
  
Kagome: um....sure....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Dragon  
  
Meeting Naraku  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was walking around the court yard, for air, and to just explore when he noticed an odd scent. He smelled it, and it was of spiders, and death. Wrinkling his nose in dislike, he ran towards the source.  
  
Getting their, he almost ran straight into the black haired man. His eyes were red, and he had a hoe in one hand, and a shovel in the other.  
  
"Uum....Who are you?" Inu Yasha asked confused.  
  
"I'm the gardner! Onigumo!" He replied happily.  
  
"Uh....yeah..." Inu Yasha watched the man, and started to back away when Onigumo fell to the ground.  
  
"HEEEEEEEELP! HE'S TAKING OVER AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Onigumo screamed, and fell.  
  
"Um...you alright there buddy?" Inu Yasha asked with confusion. Suddenly, Onigum sprang up, and smelled of a hanyou spider. He hissed and said, "I Naraku will not stand your prescense Hanyou!"  
  
"Um Dude? You're hanyou as well...." He said really confused now.  
  
"I'm NOT! YOU HALFBREED! I AM NARAKU! THE GREATEST, AND STRONGEST OF DEMONS!!" Naraku bellowed.  
  
"But you said your name was Onigumo...?" Inu yasha pondered.  
  
"That is my other half. I'm schizo. Ongiumo is the gay bastard, and I am the supreme ruler of the universe." He said in a conversation voice.  
  
"Okay dokay then. You do that, and I'll just be over here!" Inu Yasha sprinted of with out another word back to the schizo boy.  
  
He had nothing against him, it's just both halves were just to creepy to handle.  
  
(A/N: I really am just making fun of myself in that area of the story people. I'm a suspect of Schizo so don't flame me and say mean things about how I make fun of people. I am Schizo! Chill out people! It's not like I am trying insult any of you....)  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at the girl and wondered why he had let her stay. Sure she was a neko youkai, but weren't neko, and inu supposed to fight alot? He hadn't heard her say one annoying thing all day.  
  
Most things about people annoyed Sesshoumaru, and he just ignored them, something about this girl just made him want to just be next to her. Not to talk, or touch, or even massage. Just sit there forever.  
  
As he stood suddenly, Toka looked over, then went back to work on polishing the peice of treasure she was assigned. The mindless boring task seemed like busy work, but hey! Who was she to complain when she had food, and a roof over the head!  
  
As Toka watched Sesshoumaru stalk out of the library, she sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and concentraited on the jewel.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stalked out of the library, and proceeded to the dragon pins. He walked over to his two headed dragon named Un. He stroked it's purple, green mane, and wondered about Toka.  
  
The dragon purred, and pushed one of it's heads into his hand affectionately. As he wondered why she was affecting him like this, he looked over to the stall where the guest dragon's were supposed to be kept.  
  
Seeing a large form in the back, he went to investigate. It was most likely Toka's dragon, and he wanted to know what kind it was.  
  
Reaching the dragon, he looked upon a water/wolf/cat dragon and he studied it. It was the size of a dragon, dragon yellow eyes, wolfish head with dragon qualities. It had cat like claws, and a hind quarter of a dragon with a wolf tail and spikes.  
  
It was an odd site, but reeked of the cat demon. He went to it, and stared at it as Un approached the unfamiliar dragon, and his master.  
  
Un cam and looked at the cat ...thing and realized it was an animal dragon. Having seen these before, and being able to talk to it he called out. {Hello?} Un called wonderingly.  
  
{Hilo! What's your name?} The other dragon said happily shaking her head and smiling in a way that made it seem nice.  
  
{My master's adopted daughter calls me Un, but my name is Hokariaun.} He said slowly.  
  
{Fun fun! I'll call you Un as well! My name is Kiatoralian! But call me Kiat! Hehe!} She giggled and shivered in excitment.  
  
{That's a nice name Kiat. Your a special breed of dragon are you not?} Un asked uncertainly.  
  
{Yup yup! My mother was a ful cat/wolf dragon, and my pa a regular water dragon! That's how you get me! Yup yup!} Kiat said happily again.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the two dragons interact, and he shook his head. His dragon was now flirting with his slaves dragon. Of all the stupid things in the world.  
  
Sighing he walked back into the main part of the castle to see Inu Yasha running and screaming bloody murder from an enlarged Kagome head. Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly, and turned looking for the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was panting in the court yard from running around from Kagome. He had accidently smacked into her her while running from Schizo boy, and he had accidently pushed her over. After doing so, to help push himself up, he had accidently grabbed....a particulary spot.  
  
She had been chasing him and screaming pervert for about an hour now. He was now particulary bored, and he wanted something to do. As he smiled and thought of the picnic they had, had before they knew they were to be married.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up to the sunny day, and decided to go and hunt. He felt like having some fun, and it wouldn't hurt any one.  
  
As Inu Yasha made his way to the dragon stables he noticed Kagome in her riding gear, heading to the stables as well. He blinked and called out to her.  
  
"Kagome?" he called uncertainly.  
  
"Oh...Inu yasha...what do you want?" She said angrily.  
  
"Um....are you going hunting?" He asked scared.  
  
"Yes....are you?" Kagome asked leering.  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"Oh...Alright! Lets go then!" Grabbing his arm, and pulling him along, she smiled happily, as she dragged and anime crying Inu Yasha along by his hair.  
  
~*~  
  
As the two sat waiting for a deer Kagome yawned loudly.  
  
"Shuddap wench!" Inu yasha hissed.  
  
"Aw, come on....we've been sitting here for 3 and a 1/2 hours! There's nothing here, and my legs are going to fall of any minute now." Kaogme complained.  
  
"Fine...We'll take a rest, then back to waiting." Inu Yasha complied.  
  
"Thankies mucho!" Kagome said happily, and kissed him hurriedly on the cheeck, while rushing off.  
  
Blushing, Inu Yasha jumped out from the bush he was hid behind, and stretched. Hearing his joints pop from the pain of being in the sam postion for hours, he sighed content.  
  
Hearing a very informative sound of water leaking, he blushed, and scowled. Calling out to Kagome as she reappeared he smirked.  
  
"Have a nice pee?" He said smirking still.  
  
"Yes thankyou, didn't know you liked to hear girls pee." Kagome said conversationly.  
  
"Did you forget the ears?" Inu yasha scorned pointing to the furry apendegaes.  
  
"Nope, but you coulda still ignored my peeing." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Keh." Inu yasha walked of to copy her example. Kagome smiled and called out,  
  
"Pee freely my good fellow!" She said happily.  
  
"Don't worry I will!" Inu yasha called back undoing his pants.  
  
"Don't hurt your self!" She replied sharply.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it!" He called back equally sharply.  
  
~*~  
  
As Inu yasha stepped out from behind the restroom tree, and sighing. "That felt good." He said.  
  
"TMI." Kagome replied stroking her dragon.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To Much Information." Kagome said slowly like speaking to a child.  
  
"Fuck you." Inu Yasha said grumpily.  
  
"Fuck you harder."  
  
"Fuck you hardest." Kagome smugly replied.  
  
"When and how hard?" Inu Yasha smugly shot back.  
  
"Here, now, and as hard as you can." Kagome said sighing, tiering of this childish game.  
  
(A/N: Can you see where this is going? Lol!)  
  
"Alright." Inu yasha smired evilly, and stood.  
  
Kagome didn't notice because she was to busy feeding her dragon, but she DID notice when two hands made their way to her back, gasping and starting to turn, she was suddenly thrown to her back.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
Inu Yasha lay on top of her with a leg inbetween hers, and his smirk resting against her jaw bone.  
  
"You see fuck you here, now, and as hard as I can. And I can go pretty hard." Inu yasha said smugly, pretty sure he had won the argument.  
  
"I didn't mean it! I was joking!" Kagome called out blushing cherry red.  
  
"You should have said that." Inu Yasha said rubbing his face into her neck.  
  
Her neck was permiated with the scent of her and his mark on her. She smelled of forest at the moment, embarrasment, and slight lust.  
  
Knowing he was affecting her, he rubbed his lower regions against her, and she gasped at the intamite contact.  
  
Kagome bit her lip as Inu yasha rubbed against her. She wondered how he could affect her like this when they had only known each other for a couple of days. Blushing and trying to push the man off of her she tried calling out.  
  
"Stop! Seriously! I didn't mean it!" She said hastily.  
  
"But you like it! Don't deny it wench. You bitch." Inu Yasha said his voice becoming breathy.  
  
"Inu Yasha." She said softly, still pushing him away. "Stop please....Stop!" She pushed him of burning with anger.  
  
"Ah, yes Bitch. Fight, and yell all for the good of me."  
  
Inu yasha said sounding evil. His eyes began to take on a blueish and red hue. His fingers cracked as longer claws grew into his skin. His arms, and legs lengthened, and his hair grew shaggier.  
  
Kagome tried to back away from the animalistic Inu Yasha but cried out in pain when his claws scraped her arm.  
  
"And just WHERE do you think your going my bitch?" Inu Yasha asked with a lustful gleam in his eyes.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Kaogme shouted holding her arms infront of her. As her dragon had heard the shout, Shin flew to go help her master.  
  
Seeing that Kagome was in danger, Shin attacked Kagome's attacker. Inu Yasha. As Shin clawed at the demon Inu Yasha, and Inu fought back like a rabied dog. Crying sofly, Kagome ran out of the forest crying for help.  
  
"Help! Inu Yasha's gone crazy! Help!" Kagome started to run in the direction of the castle, when Shin appeared.  
  
She was bleeding from a few cuts but swiftly picked Kagome up in her claws, and hastily started to fly home. As Shin panted from her exertion and flight, Kagome tried to calm her beating heart. Inu Yasha had almost just raped her!  
  
He was different, something was wrong with him. She didn't know what but she would try and help. As Shin made her way through the cold air, and the densely tangled trees, Kagome tried to find Inu Yasha's demonic presence.  
  
As she found him chasing her, and her dragon she urged Shin to speed up. Shin did so, but started to wear out. As Shin neared the castle, she began to lower in the sky. The ground started to speed up and Shin crashed down just inside of the castle walls.  
  
As Kagome jumped off, and picked up the now tiny Shin, she ran to get help, and to warm of the Demon Inu Yasha's coming.  
  
~*~  
  
Silver: CHAPPIE!  
  
Inu Yasha: SHUT UP ALREADY! 


	8. Fighting Kouga

Silver: HELP MEEEEE!  
  
Angry Reviewers: GET HER!  
  
Silver: I'M SO SOORRRRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED! AAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Angry Reviewers: BURN HER!!!  
  
Silver: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *off into the distance*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleeping Dragon  
  
Transformation Back  
  
~*~  
  
Shin was wearing out as they neared the castle, and Kagome was sniffling at her shock of Inu Yasha. Reaching the castle, Shin gave out, and minisized.  
  
Kagome clutched her dragon to her chest and ran to the guard at the gate.  
  
"Help! Inu Yasha! He's...he's changed!" Kagome yelled frantically at the stoic guard.  
  
"Sorry miss. Only royalty is allowed in here." he said stiffly.  
  
"MORON! I'm the princess to this castle!!!" She yelled angrily.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." the Guard pushed her to the gate, and she stomped her foot angrily.  
  
"GRR!" As she turned to find another way in, she say Inu Yasha in the trees. He leaped, and still had the lusty expression on his face. She cried out in fear, and pushed her hands in front of her.  
  
Inu Yasha easily grabbed her around the waist, and immeadiatly pulled her off. Feeling the gentle touch, but presistant, Kagome looked up in surprise at Inu Yasha that seemed to be holding her lovingly.  
  
As he looked down and smiled, a bit of the old Inu, looked back at her. Suddenly, a noise was heard from the underbrush, and Inu Yasha stopped, and looked. Kagome looked hopefully, maybe it was someone that could help her.  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed the air, and growled. He yelled out, "Wolf shit! Come out of there you coward!"  
  
"Well, well, well...dog turd! We meet again! Hand over Kagome..." Koga said cockily. "Get your own mate wolf! She's marked!" Inu Yasha cried out angrily.  
  
"Really? Then how come-"Koga caught the scent of Kagome, and sniffed. Threading his way through her fear, and confused scent's he found her normal scent.  
  
Intermixed with the beautiful scent of roses, and rain was dog turds. His eyes widened, and then started to blacken.  
  
"Dog....turd....WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!???" Koga raored, his back heaving, and hair growing shaggy.  
  
"K-koga-a?" Kagome wispered suddenly frightened of her friend.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!!!???" Koga stared to grow larger, and his tail started to get longer. He started to go into his animal form of his youkai. As Koga grew bigger, Inu Yasha placed Kagome behind him, and waited for Koga to come at him.  
  
The large black, and brown wolf youkai crazyily looked at Inu Yasha and snarled frothing slightly.  
  
"Are you going to attacke or what?" Inu Yasha asked cockily.  
  
The wolf roared, and charged the half Youkai.  
  
Tearing his head into the spot where Inu Yasha had been a nano second before, he broke up the ground with his teeth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he charged at Inu Yasha again.  
  
"Hyo!" Inu Yasha bounced off of Kouga's nose, and lept towards the castle. The enraged youkai sped after him. Inu Yasha saw, and his red eyes widened with desicion. He threw Kagome to his dragon which had been following them.  
  
He turned back to Koga, and didn't see him.  
  
The half youkai looked around, trying to spot the huge wolf, when from the underbrush, he sprang.  
  
Catching the dog hanyou in his jaws, he began to shake. Shaking Inu Yasha around like a toy doll, He ripped through his clothing into his body.  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kagome shouted out from his dragon's clutches. She had seen Kouga's teeth drive into his chest, and in her mind she could hear, and see the bones snap.  
  
In her rage, she tore loose of the dragon and ran towards the huge wolf.  
  
"KOGA! LET HIM GO NOW!" She screamed out her eyes widening and her aura filling into black, and blue flames.  
  
The wolf demon caught scent of his wanted mate, and looked to the ground. Seeing his wanted mate in anger, he walked up to her to try and calm her anger. This was supposed to be a gesture of niceness, what he didn't expect though was a punch through the tounge, and a punt to the nose.  
  
Yipping, with pain, he dropped Inu Yasha's limp body, and sprang off into the underbrush, shrinking into a normal sized wolf.  
  
Kagome was breathing heavily with anger, until she caught the site of Inu Yasha's mangled body.  
  
His body had been stabbed through in several places by Koga's fangs, and was torn up by his scratchy tounge.  
  
He looked to be dead, and Kagome fell to her knees.  
  
"Inu...Inu Yasha?" She asked quietly, her hand reaching out to his chest. She shook softly, and took up his hand in both of her's.  
  
"Inu? Will...will you come back? Inu Yasha?" she cried silently, rubbing his cooling hand against her face. She softly kissed the palm of his hand, and laid it back on his stomache. She reached out to Gouka, and asked him softly.  
  
"Will you get help please? Inu Yasha's dying! Hurry! Please hurry!" Gouka sensed the emergency in her voice, and spread his wings.  
  
With a powerful thrust of his wings, he was in the air, and flying. Kagome's heart lifted slightly at the thought of Inu Yasha being saved.  
  
Kagome looked back to the said hanyou, and was shaken greatly to see amber orbs staring back at her.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She cried out happily, and leaned over him. She wanted to hug him, but knowing his wounds, she avoided it for the moment.  
  
"You're alive! Oh God thankyou!" She strangled out, her voice becoming chocked with emotion. Her eyes closed, and fat tear drops made their way out.  
  
"'agome?" he asked softly, looking around he noticed the blood scent permeating the area.  
  
He looked down to his body, or tried to, and was hit with a blast of pain.  
  
Groaning in pain, his eyes cloaded over, and his ears twitched backward, and layed flat to his head. "Don't move Inu Yasha!" Kagome quietly, and quickly moved his head to her lap, and started to rub his ears, they twitched, and slowly tilted forward again.  
  
As she scratched at the base of them, she felt them grow slightly warmer under her ministrations. She rubbed up to the tips, and brushed her thumb against the hairs inside of them. Inu Yasha shivered at the feeling.  
  
His ears were always extremely sensitive, and he could feel every breath of wind against them, so Kagome's hands were like heavan on earth. He moaned at the feeling, but not load enough for her to hear.  
  
Kagome leaned down next to Inu Yasha and smiled against his temple.  
  
"Stay alive for me kay?" She asked softly, kissing the side of his temple in the spur of the moment.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened to their extreme, and he gasped. Her hands now taking themselves down his skull, and massaging it like a professianol.  
  
He purred lightly, like dog. A growling sort of pur, but all the same. He inhaled deeply, taking in her wonderful scent. He breathed in, trying to imprint her scent into his memory so he would never have to lose it.  
  
He watched her with his eyes, moving as she did. She stood, and he shivered from the loss of her warmth.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as she looked up, and said something. Strangely, it didn't reach his ears, and was mute. He suddenly noticed that he couldn't hear anything. Not the wind, or her heart beat. Or her breathing.  
  
Panicking, he tried to sit up once more, and was failed. Kagome's worried loomed into focus, as his eyes started to blur. She was yelling, and his eyes moved to the back of his head, leaving only whites.  
  
Blacking out, he remeberd something, or someone catching him, and gently stroking his cheeck, when a drop of liquid dropped onto his cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stood to try and get a better look at where the stupid dragon was to see if he had brought help yet. Seeing his shadow on the horizan, and other's following it, she looked down to him, to tell him to hold on.  
  
As she did, she noticed him looking blurred, and confused. He looked to her, and his eyes widened. He tried to sit up, when he fell back again.  
  
"INU YASHA!" she yelled, when his eyes moved to the back of his head, and all she saw were the whites of his eyes. She watched as he slowly closed his eyes, looking like he had just died.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Don't die! Please don't die!" she cried out softly, closing her eyes, and one tear drop making it's way out of her eye onto his cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha: Hanyou  
  
Injures: Several punctures chest, stomache, and one leg.  
  
Stab wounds, upper body, and lower body.  
  
Scratches covering Inu Yasha.  
  
It looks like this young man could have died, if that young lady hadn't been there to fetch help, and the dragon to go so quickly. Thank god for her, and this hanyou's will to live."  
  
Inu Yasha groggily listened to the doctors reports, and winced in pain at the major head ache that was bothering him.  
  
He put a hand to his temple, to find both said objects covered in gauze, and bandages. He looked at his hand, and lifted an eye brow in confusion at why it was there.  
  
Remembering his fight with Kouga, he growled lightly, and vowed to kill the mangy wolf. He remembered Kagome rubbing his ears, and how good it felt. Smiling at the caring looks that she had given him, he blushed slightly.  
  
His nose was tingiling from the sterile scent from the room, and the strong alchohol's used to clean wounds and such.  
  
Inu yasha lay back, and waited for someone to tell him when he could leave.  
  
~*~  
  
I know it's a crappy ending and I'm sorry! I am! Yeesh...  
  
I've had a crappy month, and half, and I'm really sorry about not writing....I've also been into other series lately, but I will always love Inu Yasha...Maybe not my fanfiction, but other's are wonderful!  
  
I hope to get reviews from my loving followers! *huggles and kisses* And if possiable! THROW ME POMOGRANITES! 


	9. Protective

1Hello! I SEE YOU ALL! Please review! wimpers, and cries I'm REALLY sorry for being so late, but I took a REALLY long break and will be trying to write more. I'm sorry guys! cries I'll try and write more, since I'll have more time, and energy. Thanks for waiting for me! blows kisses, to all the nice reviewers

Sleeping Dragon

Protective

Inu Yasha moaned as he woke from his sleep, and he clutched his head. His head was pounding, and he wished he could just pound himself back to blissful sleep.

He sat up still bleary, and looked around. He seemed to be in a hospital room, and it smelled of it's sterile tools, bleach, and cleaning alcohol.

He looked towards the door, when his hanyou ears caught the sound of someone coming his way. His first reaction was to get up, and try to but on a battle pose, but was caught short with the pain in his stomach.

Remembering the ass hole Kouga, he winced. He had been punctured several times, and would take a while to heal. As Inu Yasha opened one eye, and looked towards the door as it opened he held his breath.

"INU YASHA!" shouted Kagome, flinging herself onto him. Careful to avoid his wounds, he grunted a 'Hello Kagome.' and was smothered by her hug.

"I thought you were dead! Oh thank god your alive!" Sobbing into his shoulder, Kagome cried out her fears of Inu Yasha's death.

Surprise filled Inu Yasha's face. 'She was worried about me? I thought she just wanted to marry and get over it...' as Inu Yasha gently set his hands down on her waist, he sighed, and spoke into her ear.

"I will always come back Kagome." with that said, Kagome locked her arms around his neck, and sniffled.

"Thank you." Staying there for a few moments, the both of them started to relax.

Just as Inu Yasha opened his mouth to say something, Shippou bounded into the room.

"INU YASHA! YAY! You're alive!!" Throwing himself at Inu Yasha, he wasn't quite as careful as Kagome, and Inu winced.

"Careful brat." He warned, and snarl in his voice.

"Hehe! Kay!" Shippou happily squeezed Inu Yasha again, and skipped out of the room.

Staring after the kit, Inu Yasha blinked.

"What's got him so happy?" He asked innocently.

"Um...he was..I mean....I....I don't know...." Kagome said quickly, and blush starting to cover her face.

"What is it? Are you getting a fever?" putting his hand against Kagome's forehead, and his own, he pondered.

Kagome just got redder, and pulled back like she had been burned.

"Don't worry about me Inu Yasha. You need to concentrate on getting yourself healthy." Kagome said, stroking his hair gently, and an unknown emotion filling her soft brown eyes.

Inu Yasha watched Kagome's hand, and closed his eyes, listening to her heart beat, and he smiled softly.

"Thank you Kagome." He said softly, falling into a gentle sleep, comfortable with her familiar scent, and pleasant sensation.

"Your welcome." She wispered, still stroking his hair. Sitting on a chair, close to his bed, she looked into the hanyou's face. He was beautiful. He was strong, and smart, and so rough. He could be gentle, or protective, and those expressive eyes.

Anger,

Hurt,

Love,

Rage,

Confusion,

Embarresment,

and most of all....Lust.

She blushed at the thought, and scratched his right ear softly. He groaned in his sleep, and smiled. His left foot twitched suddenly, and Kagome stared with wide eyes. She rubbed his ear again, and it started to thump slightly.

She laughed into her fist, and rubbed again. Noticing how much she rubbed, he would twitch. She soon heard a purring sound coming from the prone body, and she looked in amazement to his chest.

The sound seemed to emit from it, and she put her hand on top of his chest. Feeling the muscles, and the rumbling of a purr, she smiled to herself, and gently moved her hand up to his neck.

Feeling it, and then moving it higher to his lips, she blushed, and took her hand back slowly. Standing, she prepared to leave the room, when Inu Yasha frowned, and whimpered slightly.

Noticing this, Kagome sat back down with a soft smile. He seemed to notice when she left, even if he was asleep. Deciding to stay until he awoke again, she closed her eyes, and tried to sleep while sitting up.

Inu Yasha groaned slightly as he woke up. He tried opening his eyes but noticed that it was still black. He frowned slightly, and thought it was night, when he scented the air. It's wasnt' air at all! It was hair!

Inu Yasha inhaled deeply, and smiled as Kagome's scent came through, strong, and clear. Wondering why her hair was there in the first place, he shifted it so he could see. Seeing her head next to him, and her hair on his chest scent his youkai instincts scrambling.

The trust that she should him while sleeping next to him, and leaving her neck wide open for attack was astounding! She was so innocent to the way of youkai it was almost laughable. As she started to wake from his movements, he closed his eyes, and pretended to sleep.

When Kagome woke, and say that Inu Yasha was still asleep, she smiled. He was still cute when asleep! As she began to smooth out his covers, and put his pillows back up straight, she noticed that he was smirking.

Leaning down, she heard the irregular breathing, and scowled.

"Inu Yasha...." She said in a warning voice, and the amber eyes opened slowly to let her see the emotion of happiness, and mischief there.

"Yeah?" He said, smirking full force now.

"Why are you faking sleeping?" She asked, her voice starting to scare Inu.

"Uh..cause I wanted to see how you would react to my sleeping body?" He said with a question in his tone.

"Hm....I see.." She glared at him, then smiled sunnily. "Whatcha' wanna do today when you get better?" She asked, dusting off her half ripped dress.

"Well, I belive that there's a ball planned in a couple of days, and I thought that I would take you into town to get something to wear..." He said, covering his ears for the impending squeal.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE! REALLY?! Oh boy! I can't wait!" Kagome began to recite on her fingers what it would need to look like, and measurements to herself, and pace the room, getting more, and more excited.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait!" She said again, and jumped happily.

Watching Kagome bounce was a mind bender, but he came down to Earth when she hugged him again.

"Thank you SOOOOO much Inu Yasha!" happily skipping out of the room, Kagome hummed a random tune she thought of.

Inu Yasha scratched his head, and shrugged thinking, 'Wow....small things really do please her. That's nice to know.....'

As Inu Yasha began to stretch out his limbs, he heard Kagome down the hall way explaining things to Sango, and she related to her, telling that Miroku had offered to do the same. As both females squealed again, Inu Yasha shook his head.

'Then again, I think it's just the pretty colors they like...'

Inu Yasha woke to a very familiar scent surrounding the room, and he smiled gently. The roses, and rain smell covered him, and he inhaled deeply.

Opening his eyes, he saw a sleeping Kagome next to him, and he smiled softly. Noticing the peace he got around her, he frowned in confusion.

Settiling back in his hospital bed, he stroked her hair revealing in it's silk like feel. Closing his eyes gently, he smelled something.

It reminded of him of rotten fruit, and his eyes shot wide open.

"INU DAAAAAAAAAAAAARLING!" A greased up Kikyou shouted, crashing through the doorway, and throwing Kagome out of the way, and sitting where she was.

"Ki-....Kikyou?" He said, sounding confused, his brow's furrowing.

"Hello? And WHO do you think you are? I was here?" Kagome said, stomping her foot, while getting up.

"Oh? You? The maid? Go get some wine for my Inu Darling, and my self." Kikyou said to Kagome, waving her off like a maid.

"I'm no FUCKING maid bitch!" She said angrily.

"Oh? Then are you the nurse?" Kikyou asked disinterdly.

"No...stupid ass! I'm his fiancee! Bitch!" She yelled loudly.

"Finacee!? NO! Inu Darling! I'll take you away where you wont be forced to marry some horrible wench like she!" She gasped dramatically, crying very childishly.

"Uhmm...Kikyou?" Inu questioned, but was just pushed aside.

"Hellooo!? What if he doesn't even want your attention?" Kagome asked, smirking at her.

"HE DOES! My Inu Darling WOOOVES ME!" She cooed to the smushed hanyou.

"Urm...No I-"

"CUTIE PUTUTIE!!!" She squealed, and pulled his cheecks with her fingers.

"OWWWW! STOP THAT!" He yelled angrily, and slapped her hands away from his face.

"But Inu-"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" He shouted, and stood.

Walking over to Kagome, he kissed her own the lips bruisingly, and looked back at Kikyou with flames dancing in his eyes.

"I HATE you Kikyou! Get that through your head!" He yelled angrily, and hugged Kagome to his chest forcefully.

"Urm..hello? I'm still down here..." Kagome said, trying to push out of the Hanyou's grip.

"BUT!? DARLING!!! I LOVE YOU!" She cried with greasy, fat tears gushing from her eyes surrounded by makeup.

"Hello????" Kagome asked from her squished position on his chest. Not really all the bothered, but still uncomfortable all the same.

Inu Yasha snorted, and picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Woah!" She cried out, clinging to his neck desperately. Inu Yasha smirked, and walked out of the door with a bounce in his step, making sure to go as fast as he could so Kikyou couldn't follow them, but he wouldn't hurt himself.

Kagome looked up at Inu, and wondered where he was taking her, but smiled all the same at the memory of his rejection to Kikyou.

I don't know WHY it's so fricken hard to write during the summer...but it is! I'll be sure to start updateing again, now that It's school time! WHOOTWHOOT! Hehe!


	10. AN

1Hey yall, This is a little A/N from me, to you! Whoot! I REALLY do not like this story...really...I don't. I think this is a good idea, and I may rewrite it in the future, but right now...IT SUX! So, if you would like to finish this story, be my guest! Please Review, email, or IM me and we'll talk about it. I really would love if someone would want to finish this story since I have no time, and little patience. I have lost interest in these stories, and I'm SUPER sorry. I really am! It's just...meh...I'm sorry people. Please, if you would like to try your own hand at these stories, please come talk to me! Toodle oodle peoples!


	11. 2nd AN

HEY! I got someone to finish mai story! HOORAY! You should all go, and luff her intensly::squeezes: 'nyways! Her name is Assassinkitty101 and go check it out! She's got some pretty awesome stories in the first place! Toodles, and hope you enjoy the rest!


End file.
